Blind Love: The Touch~A Flamarin Oneshot!
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. (Flame's POV) Flame woke up, feeling grouchy and horrible as usual. And ow ow OW, the scratch Viper had given him hurt like crazy, THREE MOONS. He was still groggy, so it was a little while before he noticed the two RainWings. "Who are you?" he demanded, scowling hard at them. There were RainWings ALL OVER the place here. And they all came to gawk at his wound. Yeah, that's right, gawk at me, look at what a SandWing tail did to my face. You're all lucky that a SandWing didn't scratch YOUR face instead of mine, he thought resentfully. He HATED his face. Hated, hated, HATED his face. These two RainWings looking at him annoyed him even MORE, because they were still DRAGONETS. HARDLY any older than he was. "Oh! You woke up!" one of them squealed happily. Her scales shifted to a bright red SkyWing color with an orange touch, to imitate his. "Hi, so I'm Kinkajou, and this is Tamarin, she's blind, BUT she's still awesome and she's my best friend! I heard you got stung by a SandWing, and OUCH that must have hurt-" Which it did and still does, Flame thought grumpily, though he could hardly get a thought in with this RainWing yammering on and on. "Anyway, so I wanted to see what it looked like, and how you're doing, because Glory said they found a cure for you, which is good, because then it means you're not going to die-oh, Tamarin can't see your scar, though, so can she touch it?" Flame took a moment or two for the meaning of the question to sink in. Tamarin was the other RainWing, right? The quiet one. She was blind, he thought he had heard Kinkajou say. "It's okay, I don't need to if you don't want me to, and I won't do it if it hurts," Tamarin said. Her voice was quiet. Much preferable to Kinkajou's endless babbling. "Fine," Flame heard himself say grouchily. "Touch it." NOOOOOOOO!!!!! his mind screamed. What are you doing?! Why are you letting a RainWing touch it?! Tamarin stepped forward hesitantly and ran her talons over Flame's face. Her touch was light and gentle. Flame felt himself relax, although a thousand bolts of lightning were shooting through him at the moment. Flame wanted to stay right in that moment with Tamarin forever, and at the same time, he wanted to jump up and fly away. WHY?! he yelled at himself. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! "That is a scary-looking scar," Kinkajou whispered, watching Tamarin skim over it. "Yes, it is," Flame answered with a touch of anger in his voice. "Maybe you'll be the next one to get one like it." Tamarin lifted her talons. It seemed like her touch was lingering on Flame, an invisible imprint. "See you," Tamarin said in her quiet way to Flame. "Hope you get better." Flame grunted and turned away. Tamarin was blind. Maybe he was, too. Blind to whatever was happening to him. (Tamarin's POV) Tamarin realized she liked it. She realized she had liked touching that grouchy SkyWing. His name. Flame. It bounced around her head. Around and around and around her head. "Three moons, that scar was so scary, I literally thought I was going to throw up, and I think they said a SandWing did that to him. A SandWing!" Kinkajou was saying. "I've never been afraid of SandWings before-ha, I didn't even know what they looked like before, and I barely knew what they were-but now I sure am scared of them. Like, what if I accidentally got a SandWing mad at me-I wonder how I could get a SandWing mad at me, but then I seem to get a lot of dragons mad at me, I don't know why-and then they were all like WHOOSH! I WILL POKE YOUR FACE WITH MY TAIL! and then I had a scar too, that would be so so so so so freaky, and I might not be able to look at myself ever again, I might think I was going to die, but they have a cure, so I won't die, and-" Tamarin realized she was no longer listening to Kinkajou. Kinkajou talked a lot. Tamarin tried to listen, but sometimes she just couldn't and tuned out. If she had liked touching Flame-the name bounced around her head again-did that mean that she liked the actual SkyWing? Did she? Tamarin thought about it. She liked running her talons around Flame's face, which was quite unusual. And-hey, the name kept bouncing around her head. Did that mean she liked his name, too? Yes, she decided firmly, as Kinkajou talked on and on. Yes, I do like his name. As soon as Tamarin came to this realization, she asked herself again, Did that mean she liked the actual SkyWing? Flame seemed very grouchy and unfriendly on the inside, but Tamarin thought there was a gentler dragon inside him. Who cared how he looked? Definitely not her. She couldn't even see anything. "Tamarin," Kinkajou sang, bringing Tamarin back to reality from her thoughts. "Are you listening?" "Yes," Tamarin answered. Well, she was listening now. "I said, do you want to go pick mangoes?" Kinkajou asked. "Sure," Tamarin replied. As they flew to pick mangoes, Tamarin touched her talons where she had touched Flame. Flame. THE END Hope you like it! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)